Los demonios del pasado
by Muselina Black
Summary: Elisa Correa quería tener unas vacaciones relajantes. Lo que no esperaba era terminar metida en una historia de cinco siglos de antigüedad. Este fic participa en el I Gran Desafío del Foro de las Expansiones.
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no es mío (aunque la Magia Chilena sí). Y me he inspirado en la Magia Hispanii de Sorg-esp._

_Este fic participa en el I Gran Desafío del Foro de las Expansiones._

_Tenía esta historia dando vueltas hace mucho tiempo, y en el Foro de las Expansiones han empezado con su primer desafío anual, que consiste en escribir un longfic. Así que aquí lo tenemos._

**Los demonios del pasado**

**Prefacio**

_**Valdivia, afueras del Museo Mágico Nacional. 17 de agosto de 1992**_

Le habían encargado la vigilancia del pequeño barrio mágico de Valdivia esa noche, nada fuera de lo común. Había dejado a Carola con las tres niñitas. Vicky y Silvia corrían por toda la casa mientras su mujer intentaba ponerle el pijama a la más pequeña. A pesar de tener sólo seis meses, la niña era increíblemente inquieta. Carola solía decir que Elisa era, de sus tres hijas, la más parecida a su padre. Incapaz de quedarse quieta y porfiada hasta decir basta.

Conjuró un hechizo para darse algo de calor en las manos, que se le helaban a pesar de los guantes de lana gruesa que llevaba. Aunque patrullar por el barrio mágico solía ser más bien tranquilo, en esos momentos hubiera preferido estar en casa. Al menos ahí estaría calentito y cómodo. No ahí, en la placita frente al Museo Mágico Nacional. Unos carteles anunciaban una exposición de joyas mágicas de la época de la Colonia.

—¿Cómo va todo, Correa? —su compañero de patrulla, Raimundo Undurraga apareció casi como de la nada entre las tinieblas. Se habían separado para vigilar los alrededores del museo.

—Bien. No ha habido movimientos sospechosos —dijo el Auror acomodándose la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba.

—Como siempre —replicó el otro, subiéndose el cuello del abrigo—. Pero tenemos que quedarnos aquí por unas cuantas horas.

—Y que lo digas —respondió Tomás.

—¿Cómo están tus niñitas?

—Bien. Vicky no deja de subirse a las paredes y parece que la Eli la seguirá pronto —Tomás no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en sus tres niñas—. Menos mal que la Silvi es más tranquila. La pobre Carola no daría abasto con tres locas.

Raimundo se rió. Él y Tomás se habían hecho amigos rápidamente cuando los Correa se instalaron en Valdivia. Tenían el mismo sentido del humor y disfrutaban de las mismas tonterías. Además, los dos eran hinchas fervientes del Almagro, el equipo de quidditch capitalino. Raimundo, que aún era soltero, se había pasado muchas tardes en la casa de los Correa, invitado por su amigo. Él mismo decía que eran las únicas oportunidades que tenía de tener comida decente, porque Carola era una estupenda cocinera.

—La Carola puede con todo —comentó. Iba a decir algo más, pero algo en la entrada del museo llamó su atención—. ¿Y eso?

Tomás sacó la varita y la aferró con fuerza. Había alguien en la entrada del museo, y acababa de forzar la puerta, ignorando por completo a los dos Aurores que patrullaban un par de escalones más abajo. Iba vestido con una capucha negra, que le daba el aspecto de una sombra.

Raimundo y Tomás intercambiaron miradas y salieron disparados en dirección a la puerta del museo. Sin decir nada muy específico, la jefa de Aurores de la ciudad, Berta Montero, les había dicho que era de vital importancia que el museo estuviera a salvo.

—¡Se ha ido por ahí! —gritó Tomás, al ver que la figura doblaba por uno de los pasillos. Su amigo iba sólo unos pasos atrás, pero no se demoró mucho en sacarle ventaja. La figura misteriosa era rápida.

Se estaba dirigiendo a la sala donde se exponían las joyas coloniales. Tomás redobló el paso, cruzando la puerta de madera sólo unos segundos después que la sombra.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó el hombre, apuntando a la figura con su varita. De pronto, el aire a su alrededor se sintió eléctrico, como si estuviera cargando de una extraña energía—. Está arrestado. Quítese la capucha y muestre la cara.

La figura, fuese quien fuese, no dio ninguna señal de haberla oído. Por el contrario, avanzó hacia unos de los escaparates de la exposición.

—Deténgase —repitió Tomás sosteniendo la varita con firmeza e intentando pensar a toda velocidad en un plan de acción—. Un paso más y me veré obligado a….

El ruido de cristales rotos a lo lejos le impidió terminar su oración.

—¡_Impedimenta_! —gritó en lugar de eso, apuntando al encapuchado. El hombre cayó al suelo y Tomás corrió hacia él. El cartelito junto a la vitrina decía que el collar que ahí se guardaba era un medallón que había pertenecido a la Quintrala.

Tomás sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

La puerta de la sala se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar a tres encapuchados más. Siguiendo un instinto que parecía surgido de una zona muy profunda de su cerebro, Tomás cogió el collar y corrió hacia la ventana más cercana.

El frío aire de la calle lo devolvió a la realidad, al igual que los cortes que los vidrios rotos le habían provocado. Rodó sobre si mismo antes de incorporarse y echar a correr por la calle. Necesitaba ayuda, de quién fuera. ¿Dónde estaba Raimundo? ¿Estaría bien?

—¡Ahí va! —escuchó que alguien gritaba y redobló los esfuerzos para correr. Lo más importante era encontrar ayuda.

—¡_Sectusempra_! —gritó una de las figuras, apuntándolo. Una punzada de dolor lo recorrió desde la pierna, pero Tomás no se detuvo—. ¡_Desmaius_! —el joven se lanzó al suelo y esquivó el hechizo. Quienquiera que fuese, lanzó otro hechizo que él no pudo comprender, pero esquivó de todas formas.

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritó él a su vez, apuntando la varita hacia el encapuchado más cercano. El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, y la figura se desplomó en el suelo. Tomás siguió corriendo, sin siquiera mirar a donde iba.

Quizás si se hubiera fijado, no hubiera terminado en un callejón sin salida. Pero cuando se hubo dado cuenta, tenía a tres encapuchados cerrándole el camino. Fue en ese momento cuando Tomás Correa supo que de ahí no saldría.

Pero no iba a irse sin luchar.

Levantó el collar, que era lo que obviamente esos tipos querían. Las tres figuras se detuvieron, como si estuviesen esperando a ver qué haría. Esbozando una sonrisa desafiante, lo apuntó con su varita y murmuró un hechizo.

El medallón brilló por un instante y desapareció ante los ojos de todos los que lo rodeaban. Tomás sonrió nuevamente.

—Ups —soltó, burlón, y corrió hacia ellos con la varita en alto.

Cuando el rayo verde lo golpeó, su último pensamiento fue para Carola.

* * *

><p><em>Si quieren saber más acerca de los personajes, pueden echar una mirada a todos mis fics sobre la magia chilena. Un fuego que enciende otros fuegos, Una historia de Navidades, El origen, Héroes secretos y El llamado de la tierra. Espero que les gusten, y que disfruten esta historia también.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	2. Peligro

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling. Para este fic me he inspirado en la magia Hispanii de la estupenda Sorg-esp._

_Este fic participa en el I Gran Desafío del Foro de las Expansiones._

_Y aquí viene el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!_

**Los demonios del pasado**

**Capítulo 1**

**Peligro**

_**Puerto Varas, 10 de enero de 2015**_

La canción interrumpió su sueño. Gonzalo estiró la mano para tomar su teléfono, que descansaba junto a su cama, conectado al cargador de pared. En la pantalla, una foto de Elisa, su mejor amiga, la anunciaba como la persona al otro lado de la línea.

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana. ¿Qué demonios hacía Elisa llamándolo a esa hora? Ella sabía perfectamente que él no era mañanero en lo absoluto.

—¿Aló? —contestó con un tono que dejaba muy en claro que acababa de despertar.

—¿Te desperté?

—No. Llevaba un rato despierto —mintió él descaradamente.

—¿Qué haces despierto antes de las doce en vacaciones? —preguntó Elisa. Chalo sonrió y se giró en la cama. Por supuesto que su amiga no se iba a tragar esa mentira así como así. Él nunca había sido una persona mañanera. Mucho menos en vacaciones.

Especialmente no en vacaciones.

—¿Para qué me llamas a esta hora? —Decidió cambiar de tema. Con lo otro no iban a llegar a nada.

—¡Tengo entradas para el Lollapalooza(*)! —exclamó su amiga al otro lado del teléfono—. Se las consiguió un amigo de Sebastián y me regaló dos. Así que ¿vas conmigo?

Chalo se incorporó en la cama, quitándose las frazadas de encima con un manotazo. Elisa y él habían hablado mucho al respecto desde que habían salido las entradas de la preventa y ninguno había logrado compararlas. Y por desgracia, las entradas de la venta oficial eran carísimas. Los dos estaban prácticamente resignados a no ir.

—Sí, obvio.

—Bacán —dijo ella. Gonzalo no necesitaba verla para saber qué tipo de sonrisa estaba esbozando su amiga al otro lado de la línea—. Oye, ¿te tinca ir a almorzar hoy al centro? Te apuesto que necesitas airearte un poco.

El joven lo consideró. La idea era ciertamente atractiva, considerando que llevaba semanas sin poder hablar con Elisa a solas. Al menos no desde la vez —a fines de noviembre, en plena época de finales— en que ella lo había llamado para decirle que acababa de terminar con su pololo, Diego.

—Yapo.

—Filete. Nos vemos en el centro a las dos.

-o-

Después de largos años de amistad con Elisa —más de diez, si sacaba las cuentas—, Chalo sabía que la puntualidad no era uno de los fuertes de su amiga. Aún cuando él había llegado casi diez minutos después de la hora acordada, ella no estaba ahí.

Se resignó a esperar. Después de todo, no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Su amiga era una fuerza de la naturaleza, no había caso en intentar hacer nada para cambiarla. Además, él tampoco quería hacerlo. Le gustaba así, loca e impredecible.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Un mensaje de Elisa.

«Voy saliendo».

Seguro. Cada vez que Elisa decía eso, significaba que todavía le quedaban al menos diez minutos antes de salir de su casa. Entre que recordara llevar su teléfono, o un bálsamo de labios o cualquier cosa, se demoraría al menos quince minutos en llegar. Por supuesto, podría aparecerse, pero en el centro de la ciudad no había sectores seguros para la aparición.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la plaza. En plena época turística, el centro de la pequeña ciudad en que vivían bullía de actividad. Los turistas eran fácilmente reconocibles entre los lugareños. Chalo lo había aprendido después de un tiempo. Era algo en la forma de conducirse, de moverse por las calles.

Y también se distinguían porque nadie en Puerto Varas necesitaba tantas indicaciones para encontrar una dirección. Normalmente, la gente sabía dónde estaban las tiendas o los restaurantes.

—Disculpa —una mujer mayor, con el pelo teñido de rubio, se acercó a él—. ¿Me puede decir dónde está el Café Danés?

—¿Ah?

—¿Dónde está el Café Danés? —repitió la mujer. Por encima de su hombro, Chalo pudo ver que la señora en cuestión era parte de un grupo de turistas mayores.

—Ah, eso. Siga por la calle de allá —explicó él, señalando una de las calles paralelas a donde se encontraban—. Tiene que caminar hacia allá, está como a dos cuadras de aquí.

—Gracias, jovencito —respondió ella, volviendo a su grupo.

Gonzalo volvió a mirar su reloj. Eran casi las tres. Su estómago le recordó que hacía mucho rato de su desayuno. ¿Dónde estaba Elisa? La chica vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, pero no demasiado lejos. Era raro que se demorase tanto, a pesar de la impuntualidad que la había caracterizado toda su vida.

—¡Chalo! —escuchó a sus espaldas.

Ahí estaba ella. Con su habitual estilo eclético y desordenado llevaba unos jeans rotos, acompañados por una camiseta sin mangas con detalles de encaje y un collar de aspecto antiguo sobre el pecho. Gonzalo estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de accesorios en su amiga, que normalmente los compraba en ferias libres y tienduchas de antigüedades.

—Te demoraste mucho —dijo él caminando hacia ella entre la gente que llenaba la plaza. Tarde se había acordado él del evento de la municipalidad (un concierto de algo) que había convocado a todo el mundo en el centro.

—Larga historia. Te la explico en el restaurant —respondió ella, sonriendo ligeramente.

Chalo iba a decirle que él ya había comido —de broma, claro—, pero no alcanzó. Antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, un estruendo horroroso cortó el aire.

Algo como una explosión.

-o-

La explosión había levantado mucho polvo. Elisa, que había caído al suelo, se levantó apresuradamente, al tiempo que buscaba el bolsillo especial de su varita. Podía sentir la magia en el ambiente.

Magia oscura, por añadidura. Lo que estaba sucediendo ahí no era cosa de chiste. Pero no entendía por qué. Su ciudad era un lugar tranquilo, en el que nunca pasaba nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Entonces fue cuando empezaron los gritos. La nube de polvo parecía hacerse aún más espesa a su alrededor y la chica se cubrió la boca con un brazo. No podía ver nada más que sombras moviéndose a su alrededor, despavoridas.

¿Dónde estaba Chalo? Estaba parado a unos metros de ella en el momento de la explosión. Seguramente la onda expansiva también lo había hecho caer.

—¡Chalo! ¡Chalo! —gritó mientras tanteaba a su alrededor buscando a su amigo—. ¿Dónde estás?

Intentó hacer un hechizo para disipar el polvo, pero no sirvió de nada. Por el contrario, le pareció que el aire se volvía aún más denso y agobiante.

—¡Está por aquí! —escuchó, un segundo antes de que un rayo rojo pasara a su lado a toda velocidad, dándole apenas unos instantes para esquivarlo.

¿Cómo podía defenderse si ni siquiera podía ver quién la estaba atacando?

Lo único que escuchaba eran gritos. Gritos de terror, de confusión. Eran muggles, después de todo. ¿Por qué alguien los estaba atacando de esa forma?

—¡Elisa! —escuchó entre el tumulto, pero al voz de su amigo parecía venir de muy lejos. La chica no tenía forma de ver dónde estaba con todo el polvo a su alrededor.

Tosió y se tapó la cara con un brazo, esperando que eso la ayudara a respirar. No soltó su varita, que tenía aferrada entre los dedos. La levantó, apuntando a su alrededor.

Después del primer rayo rojo —una maldición que ella no pudo reconocer—, no había visto nada más. Pero nunca estaba de más mantenerse alerta.

—¡Por aquí! —escuchó—. ¡Ya casi la tenemos!

Esa no era la voz de Chalo.

Elisa logró echarse al suelo cuando una nueva maldición cruzó el aire. Se escucharon más gritos, como si esas personas estuvieran persiguiendo a alguien en la nube de polvo. Por momentos, la situación le parecía más absurda.

Era caso como si estuvieran persiguiéndola.

—¡Desmaius!

La chica se echó a un lado, aún con el brazo cubriéndole la cara. Agradeciendo sus clases de duelo, hizo un hechizo escudo, que sirvió para desviar un par de maldiciones más.

Ahora no tenía ninguna duda. Iban por ella.

Y seguía sin saber por qué.

O, peor aún, _quiénes_.

Tenía que salir de ahí cómo fuese, pero no podía dejar a su mejor amigo en esos aprietos. No podía irse sin Chalo.

—¡Elisa! ¡Elisa!—volvió a escuchar su nombre. Por unos instantes, fue cómo si todos los demás gritos se silenciaran y sólo pudiera escucharlo a él. Intentó adivinar de dónde provenía la voz, sin demasiado éxito.

Pero ese momento fue demasiado breve y unos segundos después los gritos de terror inundaron la niebla.

Más rayos de colores volaron por los aires. La muchacha logró moverse para evitar algunos, pero uno le dio de lleno en el hombro. Una punzada de dolor la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, al tiempo que el brazo se le dormía.

Eso no podía estar pasándole.

Al menos no era el brazo de la varita, que seguía firme entre sus dedos. Estupendo, al menos tenía eso, porque su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente adormecido. A ciegas, sin siquiera saber a dónde apuntar, lanzó algunas maldiciones entre las nubes. El otro brazo estaba completamente inutilizable y colgaba a su costado, inerte.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Todo sería más fácil si pudiera ver algo. Así como estaban las cosas, podía herir a un _muggle_ inocente. O peor aún, a un niño. ¿Qué clase de persona hacía algo así? La ciudad nunca había sido conocida por su importante población mágica.

Por lo que ella sabía, Chalo y ella misma eran los únicos brujos en toda la plaza.

—¡Confringo!

No alcanzó a moverse cuando la onda expansiva la empujó al suelo, obligándola a soltar un grito de miedo. A su alrededor cayó una lluvia de pequeñas piedras, de la que tuvo que defenderse con un encantamiento escudo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Nunca había estado tan asustada en su vida.

—¡Aquí está!

Una sombra se hizo más visible, acercándose a ella —que seguía el suelo—. Estaba tan cerca que la joven podía distinguirlo. Un hombre enorme, que blandía una varita en su dirección.

No lo pensó.

Hizo el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió, que por suerte sirvió para hacerlo caer. Más sombras se acercaron a ella.

Con una podía, pero si la atacaban todos a la vez, estaba frita.

—¡Protego! —exclamó, conjurando un escudo a su alrededor. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero apenas apoyó el pie en el suelo, sintió que le atravesaban la pierna con un cuchillo. Se dejó caer de nuevo, sin soltar su varita y lanzando hechizos a todos lados, sin siquiera mirar a dónde lo hacía. Mientras a más le diera, mejor.

Pero no iba a poder seguir así mucho más. Sentía la cabeza pesada y lenta. Parecía como si el entumecimiento de su brazo se estuviera expandiendo por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Desmaius!

Esa vez eran muchos más. Los rayos rojos surcaron el aire por sobre la cabeza de Elisa, que ya no tenía energías para seguir peleando. Quería que todo se detuviera, que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas. Que su pie dejara de dolerle como en esos momentos.

—¡Hay alguien! ¡Disipen el humo! —escuchó. Los gritos se habían desvanecido en el fondo y Elisa apenas lograba distinguir las palabras. Pero le parecía que se estaban acercando a ella.

Tenía la vista borrosa, como si todo ese tiempo dentro de la nube de polvo se la hubiera alterado para siempre. Sólo pudo distinguir a una figura que se inclinaba sobre ella.

Pero, por primera vez en lo que le pareció una eternidad, no se sintió amenazada.

Quién fuera el que la estaba mirando, quería ayudarlo.

Parpadeó rápidamente, esperando que eso le sirviera de algo. Logró distinguir a un hombre, pero su visión aún estaba nublada y no creía conocerlo.

Detrás de su cabeza, el cielo estaba azul, como lo había visto al salir de casa.

—Aguanta un momento —escuchó al hombre—. Ya traemos ayuda. Sólo tienes que aguantar.

—Chalo… —dijo ella, dándose cuenta por su voz pastosa de que tenía la garganta seca—. ¿Chalo?

—Tranquila —susurró el hombre suavemente—. Todo va a estar bien.

Elisa no sabía quién era, pero le creyó.

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>(*) Festival de música indie y alternativa. Nació en Estados Unidos en 1991 y actualmente se hacen ediciones en Chicago, Santiago, Sao Paulo, Buenos Aires y Berlín (por primera vez en 2015). Es entretenido, hay mucha gente, actividades y buena música.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ahora ya estamos en el fic propiamente tal. Supongo que ya habrán hecho la conexión y visto que Elisa es la hija de Tomás, el que apareció en el capítulo anterior. Gonzalo Campos en uno de sus mejores amigos. Hay más información sobre ellos en el fic "Un fuego que enciende otros fuegos", por si están interesados (y sí, tengo que actualizarlo, pero vamos de a poco).<em>

_La verdad es que me costó mucho escribir la parte final del capítulo, así que queda en sus manos decirme si apesta o si vale la pena leerlo.  
><em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (Con un poco de suerte, el próximo martes)_

_Muselina_


	3. Elegida

**_Disclaimer: _**_El Potterverso es cosa de Rowling y la Magia C__hilen está inspirada en la Magia Hispanii de Sorg-esp_

_Este fic participa en el __I Gran Desafío del Foro de las Expansiones._

_Este es un capítulo de explicaciones, así que habrá que esperar un poco para la acción. Pero de todas formas espero que les guste._

**Los demonios del pasado**

**Capítulo 2**

**Elegida**

_**Centro Médico Mágico de Puerto Montt, 10 de enero de 2015**_

Al abrir los ojos, Elisa se encontró en una habitación minúscula de paredes blancas. Estaba acostada en una camilla alta y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que emitía una lámpara en el techo. El lugar tenía todo el aspecto de ser un hospital.

Lo último que podía recordar era estar en la plaza de Puerto Varas y ver a Chalo. Y las explosiones, la gente que la atacó y la nube de polvo.

Chalo. Su amigo. ¿Dónde estaba Chalo?

Se incorporó en la cama, intentando ignorar la puntada de dolor que acababa de recorrerle el brazo derecho. Tenía que encontrar a Chalo. ¿Qué le había pasado? Podía recordar haberlo escuchado gritando entre el polvo, pero no había llegado a él.

—Oh, estás despierta.

Alguien acababa de aparecer en la puerta. Una mujer rubia, con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo. Llevaba el uniforme verde manzana de los sanadores. Elisa respiró aliviada. Seguramente estaba en algún centro médico mágico.

—Sí. —Fue lo único que logró decir. Acababa de darse cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca.

La mujer pareció darse cuenta y se acercó hacia ella. En la mesita junto a la cama de Elisa había una botella de vidrio llena de agua, junto con un vasito. Su varita descansaba a un lado de la botella y la joven agradeció que hubiera sobrevivido a todo lo que había pasado. La sanadora llenó el vaso y se lo acercó. Con el brazo izquierdo, Elisa lo cogió y bebió. Fresca y helada, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Una vez sintió que su garganta estaba bien, se volvió hacia la sanadora.

—¿Mi amigo? ¿Dónde está?

—¿El chico que estaba contigo? —preguntó la aludida—. Está bien, recuperándose en otra habitación. Por cierto, estás en el Centro Médico de Puerto Montt.

—Quiero verlo.

—Lo siento, ambos necesitan descansar —dijo la sanadora—. Además, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. Y es urgente. Le avisaré que estás despierta. —La mujer se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta antes de volver a girarse hacia Elisa y añadió—: No te muevas, la crecehuesos tiene que hacer efecto y para eso necesitas estar quieta.

Elisa tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de frustración. Necesitaba ver a Chalo y saber qué había pasado, pero si no podía moverse, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Además, ¿quién era la persona que quería verla? Seguro que no era su madre, porque ella habría estado en la habitación.

Mierda.

Su madre.

¿Sabría que ella estaba ahí? Alguien tenía que haberle avisado, de alguna forma.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse. La sanadora estaba ahí acompañada de un hombre enorme, con el uniforme de los aurores. A Elisa le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no sabía decir por qué.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Correa —dijo él, antes de dirigirle una mirada a la sanadora, que salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada tras ella.

El auror se sentó en la única silla de la habitación, que —para la enorme sorpresa de Elisa— aguantó su peso. Esperó unos momentos antes de hablar.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó.

—No.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Ella no tenía por qué conocerlo, ¿o sí?

—Soy Guillermo González —respondió él—. Trabajo como auror.

Elisa tuvo que contenerse para evitar morderse los labios y contestar que ya se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Podía ser que hubiera pegado en la cabeza durante la refriega o algo, pero su cerebro seguía funcionando tan bien como siempre.

O eso esperaba.

—Conocí a tu padre —añadió él, esbozando la más leve de las sonrisas.

Elisa no supo qué contestar. Nunca sabía cuando se trataba de su padre, al que ni siquiera recordaba. A fin de cuentas, había muerto sólo unos meses después de que ella naciera. Pero todo el mundo esperaba que ella tuviera una gran respuesta emocional cuando le comentaban algo acerca de él.

—Te pareces a él —dijo el auror González.

La joven asintió. Le parecía que esa era la mejor respuesta para esos momentos.

Pero su mente quería respuestas. Todas las respuestas posibles y mientras antes, mejor. Seguía sin tener la menor idea de lo que había sucedido en la plaza.

—¿Qué pasó en la plaza? —decidió preguntar. No perdería nada—. Porque no se me ocurre por qué un montón de magos querrían atacarla. Es un lugar tranquilo.

—Precisamente a eso venía. —El hombre apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y la miró—. Creemos que estaban ahí por ti.

Elisa creyó que había entendido mal. Porque lo que acababa de decir el auror no tenía sentido, mirase por dónde lo mirase. Porque era simplemente absurdo. Nadie tenía ninguna razón para atacarla. Ella era una chica como cualquier otra.

—Por esto.

González se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una cadena de oro envejecido, que dejó caer.

Acto seguido, Elisa se llevó las manos al cuello. El collar vintage que había encontrado unos días antes en el desván no estaba alrededor de su garganta. Era el mismo que el auror sostenía frente a ella.

—Veo que lo reconoces.

Las cosas se estaban volviendo más raras por momentos.

—Es una cosa vieja que encontré en mi casa —dijo finalmente. El hombre alzó las cejas.

—No exactamente. Es una joya de la colección de la Quintrala.

—¿Qué?

De nuevo con lo absurdo. ¿Qué hacía una joya perdida de la Quintrala en su casa? Hasta donde ella sabía, su familia no tenía ninguna relación con ella. No había razones para que sus joyas estuvieran dando vueltas en casa. Mucho menos en la casa de sus padres.

—Imposible. Estaba en el desván de mi casa. ¿Cómo habría llegado ahí?

Pareció que su último comentario le hizo gracia, porque el auror hizo una mueca divertida al escucharla.

—Eres una bruja, ¿no? —inquirió—. ¿No te atreves a formular una hipótesis?

Elisa frunció el ceño, esforzándose por encontrar una teoría que explicase lo que tenía delante de ella. Pero nada de lo que se le ocurría tenía sentido. Pensaba que el collar siempre había estado ahí, antes de que ellos llegaran. Pero en ese caso, no lo habría encontrado en la caja con los chalecos de invierno de su madre. O tal vez había estado camuflado, hechizado para parecer lo que no era. Pero eso no servía para explicar que estuviera ahí, para empezar.

—Ni idea —dijo finalmente.

El auror pareció decepcionado, pero ella no entendía por qué. Una cosa era ser una bruja lista y otra muy diferente era armar ese rompecabezas absurdo. El hombre tendió una mano hacia ella y le pidió que le alcanzara el collar. La joven lo hizo, aunque no sabía si de verdad debía hacer eso. Si lo que ese hombre decía era cierto, significaba que tenía en su poder una joya de cinco siglos —o más—, de antigüedad.

González la cogió y lo levantó, dejándolo colgar de su mano con la gruesa cadena de oro.

—La última vez que vi este collar fue hace casi veintitrés años —murmuró—. Deberías saber que este collar fue hecho un Horrocrux por la Quintrala.

Elisa había estudiado de pasada los Horrocruxes cuando estaba en el colegio, como parte del curso avanzado de Defensa. No había sido demasiado detallado, pero recordaba que parte del ritual involucraba matar a alguien, lo que servía para desmembrar el alma de quien realizaba el encantamiento.

La situación había pasado a ser color de hormiga en cosa de unos segundos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, erizándole los pelos de la nuca. ¿De verdad había llevado el alma de una bruja loca colgada del cuello?

—Estuvo en un museo, hasta que una noche intentaron robarlo. Por suerte, el auror a cargo de proteger el museo era un mago astuto y lanzó un hechizo que impediría que los que lo buscaban pudieran encontrarlo. El collar estaría en el lugar más seguro posible. Pero han pasado muchos años desde eso y el hechizo se ha debilitado algo. Por eso ha buscado a alguien para proteger este collar. No puede llegar a las manos de los que atacaron la plaza hoy.

Elisa asintió. Empezaba a sentirse mareada por toda la información que estaba absorbiendo de repente.

—Sigo sin saber qué monos pinto yo aquí —soltó.

El auror miró el collar, que había depositado en la palma de su mano, sin cerrarla. Parecía intrigado por él, pero al mismo tiempo algo en sus ojos decía que tenerlo tan cerca lo ponía nervioso. Normal, conociendo la historia detrás de él.

—El hechizo te ha elegido a ti.

—¿A mí? —la muchacha le devolvió la mirada, incrédula—. ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con este hechizo y con este collar?

—Porque tienes una conexión mágica con la persona que lo hizo. Una conexión más poderosa que nada de lo que puedas imaginar. El hechizo fue lanzado en la noche del 17 de agosto de 1992. Por uno de los magos más hábiles que he conocido en mi vida. —El auror se quedó en silencio por unos instantes—. Tu padre, Elisa.

Elisa se quedó callada. Sabía qué había sucedido esa noche. Había sido la noche en que su padre había salido de su casa y no había regresado más. ¿Su padre había hechizado el collar para protegerlo? ¿De qué, exactamente? El auror sólo había logrado despertar aún más su curiosidad.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Quiénes eran los que nos atacaron? —preguntó rápidamente. Si tenía que estar alerta, era bueno saber quién era su enemigo.

—Por el momento, nada. Pondremos protecciones mágicas en tu casa y nos encargaremos de que estés segura —explicó el hombre—. Los que buscan el collar son la Orden de la Divina Provincia. Un grupo que a lo largo de nuestra historia se ha asociado con magos sedientos de poder, que quieren dominar esta tierra, incluyendo a los muggles que viven en ella. La Quintrala fue uno de ellos, y seguramente la bruja más poderosa que ellos haya tenido jamás.

Elisa murmuró un asentimiento. Conocía la historia, como cualquier que hubiera vivido toda su vida en el Chile mágico. Pero ella siempre había oído que la bruja había desaparecido después de que la derrotaran. Las historias nunca habían incluido nada sobre los Horrocruxes ni la Orden.

A lo mejor era como en los cuentos, en los que la bruja mala nunca muere. Sólo desaparece por un tiempo hasta encontrar fuerzas para volver.

—Si tienes alguna pregunta, puedes hacerla con toda confianza —le dijo González. A lo mejor era capaz de percibir su confusión—. Después de todo, no has elegido meterte en esto.

—¿Qué le voy a decir a mi mamá? —preguntó ella. Podía parecer una pregunta tonta, pero estaba con ella por el verano. No era como que pudiera llegar y decirle: «Mamá, hay una secta loca de brujos que me persigue por culpa de un hechizo que hizo papá antes de morir. ¿Qué hay de comida?»

—Puedes dejarnos eso a nosotros —dijo el auror—. Si estás en su casa, es necesario que sepa y esté alerta.

Ella asintió.

—Yo estaba con un amigo en la plaza, ¿dónde está él?

—En otra habitación. Está despierto hace bastante rato y ha preguntado por ti. Ahora le diré que puede venir a verte y a hacerte compañía. Me temo que te quedan un par de horas aquí dentro y la poción crecehuesos no es nada agradable.

Elisa respiró aliviada, sintiendo que un peso se levantaba de su pecho. Chalo estaba bien y podría verlo pronto. Sabía que si algo grave le hubiera sucedido, no podría perdonárselo. Mucho menos ahora que sabía que ella había sido parte de la causa del ataque.

Bueno, ella gracias a su padre.

«¿Por qué hiciste esto, papá?» Le hubiera gustado tenerlo ahí para hacerle todas las preguntas que en esos momentos la agolpaban.

El auror le hizo un gesto de despedida y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de que saliera, Elisa tenía una última pregunta.

—¿Puedo contarle? —preguntó—. Todo esto…

—Si confías en él, puedes hacerlo. Pero trata de mantener esto al límite. Mientras menos estén en el secreto, mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Si estuvieron atentos, seguro que no les sorprende tanto la relación entre Elisa y el collar. ¡Pero si lo dije todo en los capítulos anteriores!<em>

_En fin, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


End file.
